1. Technical Field
An example of the present disclosure relates to a honeycomb structural body and a method of manufacturing the honeycomb structural body.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, honeycomb structural bodies are used as structural members of airplanes in order to reduce weight and improve mechanical strength of the airplanes. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) Nos. S60-097840, H10-006417, and H01-195024 disclose typical honeycomb structural bodies that are formed by sandwiching or laminating a core having a honeycomb structure with skins (face sheets) made of composite material, such as Fiber Reinforced Plastics (FRP).
If the honeycomb structural body is large in size or has a curved surface, multiple cores having a honeycomb structure are preliminarily joined or bonded together. The preliminary bonding of the cores is often carried out with foamed adhesives that inflate by heat. Therefore, when manufacturing a large-sized honeycomb structural body, the cores are preliminarily bonded by heat curing of the foamed adhesive, and skin prepreg(s) that is a material of the skin is then placed on the bonded cores. The laminated skin prepreg(s) and the bonded cores are heated under pressure.